


im falling for your eyes (but they dont know me yet)

by Oopsandhilarry (OopsAndHiLarry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experienced Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inexperienced Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Punk Direction, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Niall, Punk Zayn, Romance, Schoolboys, Shy Louis, Smoking, Teenagers, Top Harry, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Young, Young Harry, Young Louis, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, quiet louis, there might be smut idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsAndHiLarry/pseuds/Oopsandhilarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you like to go out with me on Saturday? I want to take you out” </p><p> “Really?” Louis squeaked causing Harry to laugh and push his hair up off his forehead “Yeah, I’ve been watching you for a while and I think you’re kinda cute. So, um, yeah can I take you out?” </p><p> “O-okay” </p><p>“So did you get it?” Niall said as Harry returned to the table. Harry nodded and held up the boys address, causing all the boys to stand up and high five him and smirk</p><p> “This is going to be good”</p><p>(or where Harry is dared by the boys to ask the weird nerdy kid out on a date and the boys have a plan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Look there he is boys. What the fuck is he doing?” Niall laughed as he took a drag out of his joint and passed it to Zayn. “He’s so weird man” 

Harry, Zayn and Liam followed where Niall was looking and spotted the small boy who was shuffling across the school ground, tightly holding the straps of his back pack with his head down low. He sat down cross legged and took his bag off his shoulders placing it next to him, his back resting on the tree in the middle of the grass. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a book and placed it on his lap, then pulled out a carton of orange juice. He opened his book and popped the straw in the carton before placing it between his thin pink lips. His soft feathery hair fell down his forehead as he read.

“Who the fuck chooses to read at this time? It’s our break for fuck sake” Zayn chuckled as he tipped his head back onto the wall, blowing smoke up into the air. 

The boys chuckled and hummed in agreement from where they all sat behind the wall at the back of the school yard, hidden from view from the teachers but could still see across the yard. Their place to smoke weed and chat between classes, often skipping classes anyway. 

“And who drinks orange juice? Don’t think I’ve had that since I was like six. And did you boys see him yesterday when he sat looking up at the tree? Not doing anything just looking. Honestly, he’s such a fucking freak. Never talks to anyone and always sits by himself.” Liam said before he took a drag of the joint they were all sharing. 

“Yeah I saw him Li. So weird bro” Harry chuckled and grabbed the joint Liam was passing to him and took a drag before leaning his head back and blowing the smoke up into the air. This was a daily thing for the 4 boys. They would sit behind the wall, sharing a joint Zayn stole from his dad and talking about the others in the school yard. Their favourite topic was of course the small boy with the caramel hair, thin lips and soft sweaters. The boy would always bring a book or a puzzle to do as he sat in the same spot under the tree. He would always have some healthy snack, whether it a tub of pineapple that he would eat timidly with a small plastic fork or a carton of juice or fruit smoothie that he would suck up delicately between his lips. The boys noticed how he always sat alone, always looked scared and skitterish. His eyes would flick up, wide and shocked, when someone would walk passed him. If anyone ever talked to him he would reply in a quiet whisper, his voice barely audible and timid. The boys remember bashing into him one time in the school corridor. His books fell and scattered on the ground and the boys laughed as the scared boy scrambled to pick them up. He quickly scurried away once they were all off the floor, holding the books tightly to his chest and the boys laughed as they watched him speed walk down the hall. 

The bell rang, signalling classes starting and Liam stood up causing the other boys to look up at him. “What you doing mate? We only have Geography so stay with us, I have another joint here.” Zayn said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another rolled up joint. Liam shook his head and smirked “Nah mate, I sit next to Sophia in geography” causing all the boys to groan. 

“Fucking hell mate will you just ask her out already? I’m sick of hearing about the time she touched your hand and you felt a tingle. You’re fucking gone mate” Niall replied as he leaned over and lit the joint that was in Zayns mouth with his lighter. 

“Oh fuck off mate. I’ll see you guys later” Liam said as he walked off leaving the three boys alone.

The 3 boys chuckled and called bye to their friend before they went quiet. 

“So any of you boys pulled anyone lately? Any fit lads Harry?” Niall smirked over at Harry who was biting his lip and looking at the bit of thread off his skinny jeans he was playing with.

“Nah. Haven’t had a good fuck for a while” 

“How long?” Zayn asked and Harry didn’t look up at him

“About a month”

“Not even a blowjob?”

Harry shook his head 

“Fuck mate that’s not like you at all” Zayn said as he passed Harry the joint

Harry shrugged and took the joint “Haven’t been out in a while”

“Aye I know that. Why haven’t you been coming out with us mate? I had an amazing shag on Saturday. There were some fit lads at that party too, you would’ve loved it”

Harry chuckled “I’m sure I would of. I dunno bro, just haven’t felt like coming out. Mums all stressed with her new job so I’ve been helping out a bit”

“You need a good fuck mate. A quick easy fuck because I’m sure you’re right hands getting pretty shitty” Niall chuckled and scanned the empty school ground. His eyes lit up when he spotted the tree.

“What about that kid that sits at the tree? I’m sure he would be easy” Niall smirked and Zayn chuckled beside him. Harrys head shot up and his eyes went wide.

“Are you fucking serious Niall?! No way am I being seen with that freak! What the actual fuck?” 

“It would be so funny mate. Ask him out at dinner. Oh shit he’ll think you actual like him. Holy shit genius Niall strikes again” Niall grinned and Zayn and Harry rolled their eyes.

“Honestly mate it would be so funny. Go ask him on a date, yeah? Then we’ll pick him up in Li’s truck and we’ll have some fun before you take him back to yours, sound good?” 

“No it doesn’t sound good at all. What if I don’t want to fuck him?” Harry replied 

“Okay then have a fun few more months with your hand” Niall smirked and put the joint out on the cold floor they were sitting on.

“I’ll bring loads of weed bro. My dads getting a ton on Friday night” Zayn said to Harry who was biting his lip piercing.

“Fine. Fucking fine. I’ll ask him at dinner. For Saturday night, yeah?” Harry said and Zayn and Niall smiled.

“Sounds good”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Right, there he is Haz.” Niall said as the four walked into the cafeteria and pointed to the small boy sitting at the table alone eating pineapple.

Harry nodded and ushered Niall, Liam and Zayn to sit at the table as he walked towards the boy, his hands casually in his pockets.

“Hey” Harry said as he approached the the table the small boy was sitting at.

The boys eyes shot up and he shrunk in on himself. “I-I’m sorry. Am I sitting in your seat? I’ll move. Sorry” He stuttered out quickly as he started rushing to get everything in his backpack. 

“Hey, no babe its okay” Harry said quickly and sat down across from the blushing boy. “What’s your name?” 

“L-Louis” 

“Louis. Cute name” Harry smiled causing Louis to blush even redder and look down at his lap muttering a small ‘Thank you’

“I wanted to ask you something Louis” Louis looked up at Harry, eyes wide and curious. “Would you like to go out with me on Saturday? I want to take you out” 

Louis’ small mouth dropped open slightly and he blinked at Harry “Really?” he squeaked causing Harry to laugh and push his hair up off his forehead “Yeah, I’ve been watching you for a while and I think you’re really cute. So yeah can I take you out?” 

Louis was bright red at this point and sheepishly smiled down at his lap before looking back up at Harry and nodding slightly “Okay” 

“So what’s your address and I’ll pick you up at 7” Louis bit his lip and reached into his backpack, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen before writing his address down and sliding it across the table to Harry.

Harry picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket whilst he stood up. “Thanks darling. See you on Saturday” He winked at Louis and turned around, walking towards the boys who were trying their best not to laugh.

“So did you get it?” Niall said with his mouth full of what Harry thought must be sandwich. Harry nodded and held up the boys address, causing all the boys to stand up and high five him. “This is going to be good” 

Behind them Louis looked at the boys with a small smile. He looked down at his lap and covered his mouth with his hand. He just got a date with Harry Styles. Him. Louis Tomlinson got a date with Harry Styles and he couldn’t believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mum are you sure this looks okay?” Louis asked for the 17th time as he stood in front of his mother. He looked down at his outfit, black skinny jeans, a white shirt with suspenders and a black suit jacket. Louis had never been on a date before and had panicked when he realised he had no idea what to wear. He decided to go with things he often saw on TV, that would be okay he thought. To say he was scared was an understatement.

“You look lovely dear. I’m sure Harry will love what you’re wearing” Louis’ mum Jay replied and fixed Louis’ hair before kissing his cheek and leaving his room. Louis let out a deep breath and turned to the mirror once again and couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t believe Harry Styles would ask him out, he really couldn’t. Harry was so beautiful and funny and popular and Louis was, well, Louis. Louis blushed at the thought of being with Harry. Holding his hand, cuddling him, kissing him. Louis had never had that with anyone; he hopes the night goes well. 

Louis was broke out of his thoughts when he heard a loud knock on the door downstairs. He grabbed his phone from his bed and sprinted down the stairs, passed his mum and stopped in front of the door. He stopped and took 3 deep breaths before opening the door slowly. He blushed when he saw Harry smirking at him and he looked down at his hands.

“H-hi Harry” He whimpered and bit his lip, looking up through his eye lashes.

“Shit you look posh” Harry chuckled and that made Louis blush some more, he should have wore that t shirt he was considering wearing. “We’re only going to McDonalds mate” 

Louis looked up at Harry scared and he quickly whimpered out a quiet “Sorry, ill go change” before trying to turn around only for Harry’s hand to grab his and turn him back around. 

“There’s no time, babe. Don’t worry. Lets just go” Harry rolled his eyes and dragged Louis out the door. Louis barely had time to shout a goodbye to his mother before he was being dragged down the path and up to a silver van. The back door of the van opened and there was, wait, zayn malik? And niall horan?

“Ahh there he is! Louis, yeah?” Niall exclaimed with a smirk as he looked at the blushing boy who was standing next to the van biting his lip.

Louis glanced at Harry who was talking to, who was it? Liam payne. Liam Payne who was sitting in the front seat. He looked back at Niall who had his eyebrows raised, waiting for him to speak.

“Uhm yeah. I’m Louis” He replied and let out a quite breath, blinking at Niall.

Niall chuckled and looked Louis up and down before opening the car door and motioning for Louis to get in “Ere mate, you can sit in between me and Z. Hop over” 

Louis gulped and looked to his side again to see Harry smirking at him; he put a large hand on the small of Louis’ back and started pushing him towards the open car. “Go on then” He said and Louis quickly looked away from him and climbed over Niall, plonking himself in between the two boys. He was so confused. This was meant to be a date wasn’t it? Between him and Harry. What were Harry’s friends doing here? 

Louis jumped when he heard the car door next to Niall slam shut and he saw Harry sit in the front seat and motioned for Liam to drive. Louis sat squished between Niall and Zayn and folded his hands on his lap whilst biting his lip. 

“Soooo Louis… No pineapple chunks today?” Niall chuckled and Louis looked up at him confused before shaking his head “No I-I…” 

“And no carton of orange?” 

Louis gulped and frowned “No I-im sorry. Di-did you want some? I could of brought some if I knew. I’m sorry”

The four boys laughed and Louis looked around confused. Why were they laughing at him? 

“No mate it fine. Had mine earlier today.” Niall winked and roughly slapped his hand on Louis’ knee making him wince. 

“W-where are we going?” Louis asked quietly.

“I told you. Mcdonalds.” Harry replied shortly and Louis was quiet after that.

“So boys. I got the weed I told you about” Zayn said with a smirk and pulled a plastic sandwich bag full of rolled up joints out of his coat pocket. Louis stared at them in shock and Zayn chuckled beside him.

“You want one, Lou?” Louis shook his head quickly and gulped as he saw Zayn pull one of the joints out of the bag and then pull a lighter out of his pocket.

“Nah he won’t have one Z. He wouldn’t want to ruin his innocent good boy image” Liam said from the front seat and that was the first time Louis had heard his voice, he decided he didn’t like to hear it.

He didn’t like it in there. It smelled funny, the drugs, the boys were laughing at him, Liam was driving over the speed limit, and he was squished to the point that his shoulders were hurting. He wanted to go home. Or go somewhere else with Harry, just Harry, like he had planned on doing. Wasn’t that what a date was?

"Hey pass that over Zayn" Harry said and reached over as Zayn passed the joint and lighter to him. Harry put it in his mouth and lit it, causing light smoke to puff out and float towards the back of the van. Louis held his breath and bit his cheek. 

He remembers his mother telling him drugs are bad and he should never ever do them, so he hated having to sit there whilst the smoke was floating around him. 

"Can, can we open a window, please?" Louis asked quietly and curled his fingers together on his lap. Niall rolled his eyes and scoffed before he reached down and rolled his window down an inch, it didn't help much but Louis didn't want to annoy the boys by asking any further, so he just sat quiet and staring at his hands.

"Liam, mate, put on some music." Zayn asked and Liam reached down and clicked a button, making the radio light up. Louis almost jumped out of his skin when the car was filled with extremely loud and screamy music that Lois was sure burst his eardrums, he would rather be deaf anyway than listen to this awful stuff. It shook the fast moving vehicle with the vibrations coming out of the speakers and Louis felt the need to cover his ears it was so horrid. 

He looked around and saw the four loads unfazed by the screeching and the yelling so he put his head down and curled his fingers together tighter and clenched his jaw, trying to think of happy thoughts to try and block out the horrible thing these boys called "music". It was much different to what he listened to and he didn't enjoy it at all. 

“So Louis…” Harry said over the music as he took a drag of the joint and blew the smoke out, the smoke was now filling the van from the weed being passed around and Louis didn’t like it. He was sure he would stink of it; his favourite shirt was going to be ruined. 

Louis lifted his head up and looked at Harry who had his feet casually up on the dashboard now. “When was the last time you had a good fuck? Me and the lads were just talking about it” 

Louis’ eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open slightly, then it closed, then it opened again. “I-I” He looked around quickly to see Niall, Zayn and Harry looking at him. “I-I d-don’t know.” 

All the boys burst out laughing once again and Louis jumped and curled in on himself. “Oh my god, have you ever actually had sex before?” Niall laughed loudly and Louis blushed furiously and shook his head slightly. He really really wanted to go home.

“Oh wow. How old are you? Like, 17? 18? Fucking hell, mate” Zayn said and shook his head whilst looking at Louis.

Harry turned back around in his seat from where he was looking at Louis and Louis could see him shaking his head and grinning. He was humiliated. He thought you had sex with only someone you love? And he hasn’t been in love with anyone yet so how could he have had sex? These boys were strange and made Louis’ tummy do flips, and not in a good way.

“A-are we nearly there?” Louis mumbled out sheepishly as the boys quietened down.

"Huh?" Liam said over the loud music.

Louis gulped and talked a bit louder "Are we nearly at McDonalds?"

“Yeah, only a few minutes away now, babe.” Harry replied loudly with a grin and this time Louis’ tummy flipped again, but in a lovely way. Babe. He loved hearing that come out of Harry’s mouth.

So there Louis sat, cramped in a car full of boys wearing denim and dark jeans, encircled in smoke that smelled weird and driving at what felt like 100mph. He had never felt so humiliated and nervous in his whole life. 

But hopefully they would arrive at Mcdonalds and the 3 other boys would leave, leaving Harry and him alone. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him and actually sit with him and talk. Louis could tell him about his book that he’s reading that he’s loving, and about his mum finding out she’s pregnant with twins, or about how he saw that pretty leaf on the tree the other day. Louis had planned out everything he would talk about with Harry. But right now, all he wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed with a cup of tea and read his book. 

Maybe the night will get better for him, he thought. 

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the very late update! I'll be updating sooner for the next chapter, I've just been really busy lately. Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter :) So what do you think will happen next? x


	3. Chapter 3

Louis felt like he was going to be sick. 

He was currently still squished between Niall and Zayn in the back of the weird smelling van, forced to listen to the most recent things the guys have done sexually with other people.

Louis tried to block out the conversation, he was definitely not interested in how many fingers Niall got in a girl last weekend, and focused on the half empty Coca Cola can in the little pocket in the middle of the two boys in front seat, watching as it splashed and spitted as the van bumped over a speed bump.

After 5 minutes of that Louis decided to say something. He really wanted some fresh air and he was sure he was going to suffocate soon and frankly, he wanted to go home, a thought that hasn’t left his mind since the boys set off.

“Um…Harry? Can, Can I go home please? I-I feel a bit sick” He murmured in Harrys direction/

Harry turned his head to him and smirked “Why? You don’t like hearing how many cocks I’ve sucked? Make you a bit queezy huh?” 

Louis blushed and looked down at his folded hands.

“Or maybe a bit hard?” Zayn chuckled and all the boys laughed as Zayn tried to slap Louis’ crotch, to which Louis instantly pushed away with his hand quickly on instinct, leaning forward trying to protect himself.

“No! No I wouldn’t-… I-I… I’m not hard. I-I… “

Louis stuttered out and he could feel his face go as hot as a tomato as he tried to hide it. “I want to go home” He whimpered into his hands and could feel tears come to his eyes but he tried to blink them away quickly. He hated this.

From the front seat Harry’s grin slowly sank into a confused line as he heard the younger boy sniffling in his seat. Harry looked at Niall and mouthed “What the fuck?” to which Niall just shrugged and looked to his side at Louis.

Harry reached in front of him from where he was turned in his seat and put a tentative hand on Louis’ knee, squeezing slightly.

“Are…are you alright, mate? We’re just playing with you”

Louis nodded and wiped his nose as he looked up to Harry, lip quivering pathetically. “I don’t like the smell in here, that’s all” He mumbled and bit his lip, blinking back the wetness in his eyes.

The boys all stayed quiet and Louis wondered if he said something wrong until Harry spoke up. “Liam, stop the van” 

Liam looked at Harry confused before replying “What? Mate we’re literally round the corner from the place. Just-“

“Liam, stop the fucking van.” Harry interrupted and Liam wasted no time and pulled than cranky van to the side of the road and stopped before looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry opened his door and jumped out of the car before opening the door next to Niall and looked at Louis with raised eyebrows “Come on the babe” 

Louis opened his mouth but then closed it again quickly before squeezing his way over Niall, not missing the way the three other lads stared at him, and jumped out of the van and stood next to Harry on the pavement, his hands curling together on his tummy.

Harry leaned in and muttered something to the boys that Louis couldn’t make out before shutting both doors closed and turning to a confused Louis, who had no idea what was going on.

He watched with wide eyes as Liam then drove off down the road, load music still playing, as the two lads stood next to each other in the –nice and clean air-, Louis could finally breathe again.

“Um, I-I..” He started to say as he looked back at Harry and fiddled with the bottom of his suspender nervously but Harry interrupted him.

“Come on, lets get you home” He said and then proceeded to walk back the way they came. Louis quickly shuffled up to catch up with him and the two walked in silence as Louis kept his eyes glued to the ground.

“So you’ve really never been with anyone before? Like, you haven’t even kissed anyone?” Harry asked as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket along with a lighter and put it to his chapped lips lighting it expertly.

“I-I’ve kissed people before. I kissed a girl when I was 11, it…it wasn’t very nice. And, then I’ve kissed a boy too, but nothing else” He mumbled, his eyes still trained to his shoes and his lips in a frown.

He looked up quickly to catch Harry nodding and blow smoke out of his mouth, he always hated smoking but somehow Harry looked so attractive doing it, he hated that.

“Alright, then” Harry replied after a few seconds. And that was that.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Louis finally spoke up.

“Was this all a joke?” He said quietly and stared at the side of Harrys head with his lip between his teeth and a worried frown on his face.

Harry then laughed and reached up to scratch the back of his head before throwing the done cigarette on the ground “Yeah it was”

Louis’ heart dropped in his chest and if he hadn’t felt like shit before, he certainly did now. He tried to keep himself together, embarrassed at how easily his eyes uncontrollably filled up with small, pathetic tears “Oh”

Harry looked over at him and licked his bottom lip, putting his hands in his pockets and they continued to walk. “But-“ He started then chuckled to himself and looked back ahead, this time his eyes were the one on the ground “But I have to admit you’re kinda cute though, in a weird way”

Louis’ eyes shot up and he looked at harry with his mouth open slightly, not believing what he just heard. “You what? You think I’m cute?” He replied, shocked.

Harry chuckled again and nodded slightly “Mhm yeah I do. You look cute with you’re little suspenders and your fancy jacket and your wide innocent eyes. And not to mention them awesome pineapple chunks” He smirked at Louis and Louis frowned slightly.

“Okay, I know you’re joking” He once again looked at the ground and kicked a stone as he shuffled along next to Harry.

The taller boy shook his head and chuckled again –why does he keep chuckling?- and stopped moving, causing Louis to stop to and look back at him.

“I’m really not babe. You’re kinda fucking adorable. Don’t know how I never noticed before” 

“Maybe because you sit with your friends across the yard and laugh at me” The small boy said almost inaudibly and crossed his arms over his chest as he refused to meet Harrys eye.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. I know, like, I’ve only talked to you for what? Like an hour? But the way you do things is so funny and cute, like you’re scared all the time” 

Louis eventually looked up at Harry with a confused frown on his lips but didn’t say anything, only sniffing once and blinking at the lad with eyeliner around his eyes.

He had no idea what was going on, but he had to admit he kind of liked it. He was actually talking to Harry without the other boys being there and the boy called him cute, he still refused to believe it but still.

It was freezing outside and the fog from both boys breathes escaped from their lips and flew up between them, but Louis kind of felt warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Sorry for the late update...again. I'm shit I know. But what do you think will happen next? And by the way you can find me on tumblr, its wankingloueh. :) Thanks for reading and please leave your comments and kudos if you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Louis wished he wasn’t so naive and stupid.

He fisted his hands in his trouser bottoms and he kept his eyes on his shoes as he walked next to Harry, wishing he was somewhere else -home preferably.

The wind blew madly as the two young boys continued to walk down the long street, a few cars rode past the two slowly and Louis kind of wished one would stop and pick him up and take him home so he wouldn’t have to face the awkward silence.

Louis didn’t even realise he was shivering until he heard Harry clear his throat and ask in his direction “Do you, er, want my jacket or something? You look freezing”

Louis just lifted his head and glanced at the boy before frowning and looking back down “No thank you”

He heard Harry huff next to him and mumble a small “fine” and Louis could see from the corner of his eye him brush his hand through his long hair before reaching for his phone in his pocket, probably replying to a text from God knows who.

As the boys reached the end of the long street Louis went to turn left in the direction of his house but stopped when Harry started walking to the right.

“Where…where are you going?” He asked sheepishly to Harry’s back and nervously fiddled with a coin in his pocket. “My, er, my house is this way and…and you said-“

He was interrupted when Harry turned around quickly and looked at him “Just come with me for a second, yeah? I want to take you to mine and, you know, apologise properly. Maybe a cup of tea, okay? I feel like shit and my house is only a few streets away. Trust me” 

Louis gulped and blinked a few times before opening his mouth and closing it again. “I-I would like to go home please” He whimpered and hoped Harry would walk him home like he said he would, he hated walking alone in the pitch darkness after he heard the horrible things his mum would tell him about stuff that goes on in the streets at night. He would rather walk with someone else honestly rather than the boy who tricked him and made him cry, but Harry was his only hope of some sort of protection, as cowardly as it sounds.

Harry sighed before walking over to him and putting his large hands on the small boy’s shoulders. “Look, just come to mine and we can sit down, you can have some of my mum’s fruit slices or whatever and you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. It’s just… please babe. We’re both going to die of frostbite if we stay out much longer” 

Louis made a small noise of disapproval and wariness as he bit his lip and looked down between them; he could smell Harry’s cologne and recognised it as one he himself got last Christmas off his younger sister. It was nice.

“O-okay. But promise you’ll take me home soon”

He looked up and saw Harrys face break out into a big smile and he nodded. “Course I will” 

He then took his hands off Louis’ shoulders and thumped his upper arm twice before nodding his head in the direction he just walked and set off ahead of Louis.

Louis knew he shouldn’t, knew he shouldn’t follow a boy he didn’t know at all and could probably be planning to kill him, but another gust of wind almost blew Louis off his small feet and he quickly re thought the idea of running and risking getting raped or something and decided to follow Harry.

He sighed and shuffled along next to Harry quickly, desperate for warmth and indoors, even if it was in this strange boy’s house.

\--

When the two arrived in front of a house that looked a lot similar to Louis’ own -apart from a small tree in the middle of the nicely planted garden - he bit his lip and knew he shouldn’t be here. He didn’t even know Harry.

“Harry? I actually think I-“ he started to say Harry was already reaching into his pocket for his house key and interrupting him.

“My mum and sister are out seeing a film or something so it’ll just be us two” Harry said quickly before opening the door and walking inside. Louis stood sheepishly on the doorstep playing with his hands. He wasn’t sure whether to go in or wait for harry to ask for him to come in. So he just stood.

“What are yo- Why are just standing there?” Harry asked with furrowed eyebrows as he turned around and saw the small boy.

“I, um, I don’t know” Louis replied quietly before shuffling inside and he was greeted by a lovely warmth, he could kind of feel his ears again.

He jumped when the door slammed behind him and he turned around to see Harry humming to himself and walking past him into the kitchen to the right of them.

“Do you want something to drink? A water? Orange juice? I think I have some beer or wine if you want it?” Harry called out from the kitchen and Louis bit his lip before slowing walking into the large room.

“No thank you, I’m okay” He replied and looked round the kitchen, everything was so clean and…nice, nothing like Louis expected honestly.

“Okay, suit yourself” Harry said before pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge and closing it again. “Come upstairs. We can sit in my room” 

Louis gulped and followed Harry slowly up the stairs, to the left and along to a closed white door.

When Harry opened the door Louis was met with a dark room that smelled like aftershave and a tiny hint of the same smell that was in the van- weed. Horrible stuff.

“Come in and sit down, Louis” Harry said as he flicked on the light and Louis noticed the lad had walked into the room and Louis was still standing outside. Again. What was wrong with him?

As he made his way into the room he noticed all the band posters on the walls, many bands Louis had never even heard of. The walls were cream and the carpet was a dark blue colour. He sat himself on the bed with navy blue bedsheets and squeezed his hands in between his thighs for some sort of comfort.

Harry plopped down next to him, making Louis bounce up from the bed for a second, and sighed. 

“Sooooo Louis…” Harry drawled out “Would you, um, would you mind if I had a fag?” Harry asked and pulled the cigarettes out of his pocket along with the lighter.

Louis did mind, he didn’t want to be inhaling the toxic fumes that would destroy his lungs but he shook his head anyway, he didn’t want to annoy this boy who could squish him like a bug in a second.

Harry stood up and opened his window halfway before turning and lighting the cigarette as the smaller boy sat watching him from his place on the bed.

Harry walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Louis with the lit cigarette in his mouth. Louis squinted his eyes as the smoke encircled him again, he wanted to be out in the cold again rather than this.

“Does- does your mum let you smoke in here?” Louis asked quietly as he fiddled with his hands and peered at the taller lad.

Harry chuckled and blew out some smoke “Nah she doesn’t, she knows I smoke but she doesn’t like it in the house. She hardly ever comes in my room though and I always spray around with that febreeze stuff so it won’t stink the house out. I’m clever me, you know?” He said through a smirk and tapped his temple twice making Louis let out a small giggle before looking down at his lap.  
“I’ve never tried it” He mumbled almost inaudibly but Harry definitely heard as he started chuckling again making Louis look up “What?”

“Well I would be surprised if you had, mate. You- you eat fruit chunks and shit and you drink out of a carton and read at break, like, who does that? You’re so weird but its like- like a funny weird, you know?” Harry chuckled and Louis frowned.

“W-Why do you all make fun of me? I-I like fruit, there’s nothing wrong with that.” He said with hurt in his voice and Louis felt ridiculous as his eyes filled with tears, he turned away from the other lad and used his fists to wipe his eyes.

Not a second later he felt arms wrap around his waist, he must have got rid of the cigarette, and he was pulled back into a strong chest “I’m sorry” Harry whispered and squeezed the tiny boy tighter “I don’t mean to make you feel bad, I just sometimes say things and don’t think about how it could hurt people”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and stood up out of the lads grip pointing a finger at him “T-that’s… that’s….bullshit” He hiccupped and closed his eyes quickly, he’d said a bad word but he didn’t care. Harry was horrible and mean and he deserved all the bad words in the book said to him. He opened his eyes once again to see Harry staring.

“Y-you admitted to me that this was all a joke! You had so long to ‘think about how this could hurt me’! I want to go home now. I want to go home, please.” 

Louis whimpered and covered his face with both of his hands, he was so angry and he didn’t like being angry.

Louis’ hands were pulled away from his faced and he looked up to see the taller boy biting his lip and looking down at him as he held Louis’ wrists in both his hands “I said I was sorry, it was Nialls idea” 

“I-I don’t care! I don’t care. You went along with this. Please I want to go home. Please” He sniffled and looked down again to hear Harry sigh and let go of his wrists. Louis then wiped his eyes once again before turning and shuffling away from Harry.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Harry said as Louis reached the doorway making him stop and turn back to Harry.

“I- I don’t know” He didn’t want to be around Harry but it was very very dark and Louis didn’t want to walk alone, and he certainly didn’t want to bother his mum who was looking after his new twin siblings. 

Harry sighed as he got no reply from Louis before walking over to Louis and passing him “Come on, I’ll walk you”

\--

The walk was very quiet and awkward; Louis made sure to stand at least 3 feet away from Harry and kept his hands in his pockets. It was still windy but both boys were grateful that it wasn’t as windy as before.

The two boys didn’t utter a word to each other apart from when Harry asked Louis if he wanted his hoodie again after he shivered, to which he again denied.

It took about 25 minutes to get to Louis’ house and Louis was thankful Harry was there, but he didn’t admit it to the boy, as at the end of Louis’ street was a group of about 7 boys who looked very scary and intimidating, frankly they didn’t even acknowledge to two but still, Louis felt safer with Harry there. He hated that, he didn’t need Harry.

“So, um, this is my house” The small boy said quietly as he stopped in front of a white house with some flowers in the garden “Thanks for walking me home, Harry” 

Harry nodded and looked at the sheepish boy, feeling guilty as hell “Can I hug you?” He asked and held out his arms but Louis bit his lip and shook his head.

“I- I’m sorry, no” Louis said before turning and shuffling down the path. When he reached the front door he turned back to Harry and Harry’s heart kind of broke a little as he saw the boys eyes glazed over and his lip between his teeth still. A second later the door was closed and Harry was left standing at the gate with his own thoughts.

He didn’t know why he felt so bad; this boy meant nothing to him. This boy was just a weird kid at school that no one cared about. This boy would probably be out of his mind by Monday, he was sure of it.

But Harry still felt guilty and as he walked back down the street he heard the group of boys they walked past earlier laughing. He looked up to see them sitting on a wall a few feet away muttering stuff and pointing at him. He heard one of the boys say to another “why is that gay freak wearing eyeliner? What a pussy”

Harry frowned and kept his head down as he walked straight past them, ignoring them, and in his head he couldn’t help but keep thinking ‘this is what Louis feels like. This is what Louis goes through”

Harry felt like the biggest arsehole on the planet. He knew he needed to fix things and he would try his best to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I just haven't had time to sit down and write recently and I hope I wasn't too annoying :( I hope this is okay and it isn't too bad and boring. Thanks for reading, what do you think will happen next? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I AM SORRY. SO SO SO SO SORRY. Its been literally YEARS since I updated this and I know from the comments on previous chapters that people were annoyed. In all honesty, I lost inspiration and I started college so the work piled up. Yes, I'm still in the fandom, I still believe Louis and Harry are together, and I still love fan fics. I'm now BACK to writing. If anyone cares lmao.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (thegayankle) if you want to talk to me about this fic, or shout at me about not updating sooner haha. I understand how annoying it is when a fic is just left without updates. I bet some of the people who first read this and commented aren't even bothered any more or might not even be in the fandom anymore rip. 
> 
> I feel really bad but heres the chapter. I hope this is okay, thank you for all the support on the previous chapters! I love you all x
> 
> Tumblr: thegayankle

Louis woke up the next morning in the clothes he wore the night before, a sore throat and a sting in his eyes. He rubbed his face and sighed as he remembered the events from the night before. 

As soon as he left Harry and walked through the door he passed his mum in the living room, ignored her asking how the night went and ran upstairs with a trembling lip and tears threatening to spill over the edge of his eyes. He slammed his bedroom door and shouted goodnight down to his concerned mother who was shouting up to him asking if he was okay before collapsing on his bed and curling into a ball as sobs wracked through his body. He was humiliated, angry, stupid, and most of all, sad. He fell asleep in the same position with tears staining his cheeks. 

Now as the morning light flood into the bedroom Louis closed his eyes and inhaled, immediately smelling the faint scent of smoke and he scrunched his nose in disgust, it reminded him of Harry. 

As he lay crying last night he had thought about him. A lot. Harry had tricked him and embarrassed him, made him think he was actually worth something, made him think he actually had chance at being with someone and not being seen as the weird kid for once. He thought someone had genuinely liked him for him. But no, of course not. He's now the weird kid and the pathetic kid who cries when he's talked to. Louis felt like crying again. 

He blinked away the tears threatening to fall again and sat up from his bed. He hadn't even bothered to get under the baby blue coloured duvet that his mum had freshly washed, it'll need washing again anyway because of the smoke scent taking over it from his clothes. Louis stood up and wiped his eyes before taking off his jacket and shirt and throwing them into his washing basket. He then walked out of his room and straight into the bathroom across the hall to take a shower and get rid of every trace of the boys last night. He wanted to forget. He wanted to never go back to that school again. Thank God it was a Sunday and he had the day to hide from the world.

Louis spent around half an hour in the shower, most of the time just standing cringing at himself as last night played through his head. He only got out when he heard a knock on the door and the sound of his mother's voice, quiet and uncertain, melting through the door.

"Louis? Darling are you okay? You've been in there for a while, you still need to tell me about last night!" 

She sounded so hopeful and Louis' heart clenched, he didn't want to tell her his first date ever was so traumatic and disappointing and let her down. So he shouted back a quick "One second mum!", turned off the shower, stepped out and wrapped himself in his peach coloured dressing gown after patting himself down with a towel. He opened the bathroom door to his mum looking at him with raised eyebrows and a kind smile, he really couldn't let her know that her son was a laughing stock.

"So? How did it go? You kind of left me in the dark there last night... quite literally" She asked with a small chuckle.

Louis gulped and looked away from his mum's eyes, pretending to be distracted by the rope of his dressing gown. "Sorry mum. I was just so tired and it was freezing outside. I just wanted to get to bed. It was, um… yeah it went really great. I loved it" Louis finally looked back up to her eyes and gave her a small smile and raised his eyebrows.

He watched his mum smile widely and place a hand on his arm "Oh that's great baby! What did you do? Was he nice to you? Where did he take you? Did he like your outfit? Did he-"

Louis couldn't take any more questions. "-Mum! It was fine. I had a nice night but I don't want to talk about it to you. Please can I finish getting ready? Please?" He pleaded and bit his lip, immediately stopping her excited queries. Louis could understand why she was excited, her son had finally gone on his first date and it was (apparently) good, what mother wouldn't be happy about that?

His mum looked disheartened for a second before she straightened herself up and nodded giving him a grin.

"Of course dear. Oh, I'm so happy for you! You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to… although I want to be the first to hear if anything else happens!" Louis bit his lip and she took his hand. "Now now, I know you're a grumpy secretive teenager who probably only wants to talk about this with your friends (ha ha) but please don't leave me out of this" She winked at him before kissing his cheek and leaving him to walk along the hallway and down the stairs, leaving Louis alone and on the verge of tears again. 

Yeah, he couldn't tell her.

\--

Harry laid on his bed staring at his ceiling, trying to get the image of tiny Louis sitting in Liam's van scared and embarrassed out of his head. 

He didn't know why he was so effected by this; Louis was just the strange boy at school who he should just forget about and move on. This is what he did, he made fun of people and laughed about them with his friends and never thought too much of it. Why was yesterday making him feel so awful? Was it the way he couldn't fail to notice Louis' hands trembling? Or his eyes wide and staring straight at Harry as if waiting for him to save him from the others? Or was it how even though Louis was angry he was too scared to walk home by himself? Or was it how undeniably pretty Louis was? Harry didn't know.

About five minutes later Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table - 9:24am - and decided to get up. The 4 hours of sleep made his legs wobbly and his eyes unfocussed but he crossed his room and picked up his phone that had been thrown onto his dresser when he returned last night. 

He unlocked the IPhone and saw multiple unopened messages waiting for him; he hadn't even checked his phone last night and the group chat with Niall, Liam and Zayn was full of curious texts from them desperate to hear how he got on with Louis.

'Oi mate thanks for leaving us… guess you couldn't wait to fuck him huh? Let us know how things go! Finally won't need to rely on your hand now ;) '

'I could have drove you guys home if you wanted! Didn't have to walk…"

'Enjoy the innocent prick mate ;) '

'Has he sucked you off yet???? Get him added to the list ;)'

'Ring us when you're finished with him Haz'

'I've heard come tastes better when you eat pineapple… you're in for a treat Haz"

'I bet he's secretly wild in bed. The quiet ones always are'

Harry couldn't read any more, he felt like he was going to be sick. He ignored the messages and was about to lock his phone when he noticed another message from someone else, sent around midnight last night.

He clicked on it and noticed it was Nick from school.

'Hey Haz! Niall told me you're having a bit of fun with that Louis guy from school! Hahaha nice one! I sit next to him in Biology and he looks like he needs a good fucking ;) How funny, try and get a pic please. See you on Monday and I want to hear all about it hahaha"

Harry blinked once and stared at the message, reading it over and over before dropping his phone on the wooden dresser. Nick knew. Niall had told one of the most popular people in school that he was with Louis. He was so going to kill him, of course the whole school will know now and there's nothing he can do about it. Harry rested his head on his arms on top of the dresser and groaned in frustration. He didn't want Louis getting even more hurt.

He decided to lift up his head and grab his phone again, composing a text to the group chat:

'Why did you tell Nick?? Everyone will know what we all did now'

Harry chewed his bottom lip whilst he saw each of the boys read his message. Niall replied first:

'hahaha why are you bothered? Everyone will know you got a good fuck, nobody cares about that Louis kid AND its funny as fuck"

Harry exhaled sharply out of his nose and gripped his phone as a message from Zayn came next:

'Harry bro!! How was he?! Nobody will care that you were with him man, chill. Give us the details ;)'

Harry was so confused why he was feeling so upset and angry with himself, as well as with the other boys. He felt fucking awful and all he wanted to do was go over to Louis' house and say sorry. But no, he wasn't going to do that. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Liam's message.

'It's alright man, people don't care. When I put that story on my snapchat last night I was getting loads of replies of people loving it. Nobody cares about him, man. They're glad you're "sorting him out"'

Harrys heart started to speed up as he exited the messages app and clicked on snapchat and scrolled to find Liam's story. When he clicked on it his heart dropped in his chest. 

It was a video that was taken when Liam had pulled over on the side of the road; Louis climbing over Zayn and getting out of the car. The car door slammed shut and Liam moved the camera to film Harry joining Louis to walk down the road. In the video you could hear Niall chuckling and Liam turned the camera onto Zayn who winked and made a wanking sign before bursting out laughing. The video was captioned "oi oi Haz is getting some off little virgin Tommo tonight ;)" 

The video looped and started playing again but Harry couldn't watch any more. Seeing the frightened and embarrassed look on Louis' face again was enough to make him want to throw up, Louis' tear stained cheeks visible if you looked close enough. He didn't bother replying to the boys and locked his phone before angrily chucking it onto the bed. 

He felt like utter shit. 

\--

Louis pushed his cereal around in his bowl from where he was sat at the kitchen table, not feeling at all hungry. His mum was at a doctor's appointment so that left him in charge of watching his sisters but all he wanted to do was be alone right now. 

Louis gave up on the cereal and stood up, finishing the last gulp of his tea before walking over and putting all his dishes in the sink. He turned around to leave the kitchen when he saw his sister Lottie standing in the door way staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Um…Are you alright?..." Louis asked her before raising his eyebrows and fiddling with the sleeves of his jumper nervously.

"Were you with Harry Styles last night? Like… the Harry Styles?"

Louis' eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. How did she know? He hadn't even told his mum Harrys second name, scared she'd find out his reputation of being a bit of a dick. Louis should have known. 

"Wh-What? How do you know that? Who told you?" He replied, barely getting his words out and gripping his sleeves tighter.

"My friend Martha has a brother in your school and he showed the video to her…" She answered and pursed her lips at him and cocked her hip.

Louis was so confused. "What video?" He bit his lip as Lottie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Liam Payne put a video of you and Harry on snapchat last night. He said Harry was "getting some" off you… whatever that means. I wouldn't give him anything else if I was you Louis, he doesn't seem very nice" Lottie stood up straight then walked out of the kitchen leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

His eyes filled with tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Everyone will see that. Everyone will think he had sex with Harry. He doesn't want people to see him like that, he would never! Why would Liam say that? Why were those boys so mean to him? Why did they pull the joke on him? Was he that unlovable and stupid? He was humiliated and made fun of and he couldn't take this. He couldn't even bare to look at his phone in case anyone has messaged him about it, not that they would have his number anyway. Louis felt like crying.

He speed walked out of the kitchen and up to his room, he could hear Lottie and Fizzy playing in the living so he figured they would be okay for a while. He quickly closed his bedroom door before collapsing onto his bed. He didn't want to face school tomorrow. 

\--

The next morning Louis got out of his mums car with his head down low and a tight grip on his backpack straps. He let go to wave his mum goodbye before making his way into school, cheeks already turning a light shade of pink as he trembled thinking of seeing Harry and the other boys again. 

As he walked shrunken in on himself up to the school entrance Louis could feel multiple eyes on him from groups of students he passed, as well as a few chuckles and whispers he couldn't make out. He was almost at the entrance before he heard a familiar voice shouting in his direction.

"Hey Harry! Bout time you finally got here! Look! There's your lad!" 

Louis turned his head with wide eyes, his fringe hanging low to try and hide his face, to see Niall pointing at him from the wall next to the school gate. Next to him sat Zayn and Liam who were chuckling, however Harry wasn't with them. Louis turned further to see Harry walking into the school gate and walking past the group, completely ignoring Niall's shout. When Louis looked at Harrys face the curly lad quickly looked towards the ground and carried on walking into school, eventually disappearing into the crowd of students making their way into the building. Louis looked back to see Niall furrow his eyebrows before relaxing and shrugging, taking the cigarette Zayn was offering him. Louis decided he needed to stop staring and gripped his backpack straps tighter before shuffling into the school entrance.

Why had Harry ignored Niall? Shouldn't they be sitting laughing about how successful they were? They got the little sad kid to cry and they're not celebrating? 

Louis walked down the corridor with his head low, trying to get to his locker as quickly as possible. When he was only a few feet away from his locker he felt someone push into his back causing him to fall to the ground and cry in pain as his knees hit the hard floor.

"Oh come on Tommo, you should be used to being on your hands and knees by now!" Louis looked up to see a group of boys laughing and making wanking motions with their hands before walking off. Louis was sure he heard them say "Knew he was secretly a dirty fucker" and clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall, wanting to escape from this.

Louis tried to ignore the laughter around him and the sting in his knees as he began to collect some change that had fell out of his pocket as he fell. Before he stood up he looked down the corridor to make sure the group of boys were gone, only to almost stopped breathing when he saw who was looking directly at him.

Harry was standing next to the lockers a few feet away from him, staring straight into Louis' glazed over eyes with an emotionless face. The two stared at each other for a few moments, Louis feeling even more tiny from his place on the cold floor. Harry's mouth twitched downwards, almost as if he was considering something, before straightening himself up and walking away down the corridor.

Louis visibly relaxed and stood up, wincing as his knees ached, and proceeded to make his way to his locker. The thought of Harrys face stuck in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, I'm sorry for taking so long :( Leave a comment telling me what you think!! 
> 
> Tumblr - thegayankle  
> Instagram - thegayankle
> 
> (If you haven't read the note at the beginning of this chapter, please do)


End file.
